Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include an engine core having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where energy is extracted to drive the compressor and the fan. Leftover products of the combustion are exhausted out the engine core to provide additional thrust.
Dirt and grime is accumulated in gas turbine engines from atmospheric air ingested and fuel burned during operation. As dirt and grime build up in turbofan engines, the performance of those engines may be reduced due to aerodynamic and frictional losses. To reduce the dirt and grime in the turbofan of a gas turbine engine, a cleaning agent (usually water) may be sprayed into the engine core.